Back Together (Ostensia)
by kingthunderthe2nd
Summary: Oswald finally gets his lover back. What I think happened after Ortensia gets her paint back. This is my first fanfiction so criticism would be appreciated. No flames please. Hope you enjoy:) Thanks for taking an interest


_**AN:**_

 _ **Hello! I'm kingthunderthe2nd. I'm new to this site and I thought my first story should be of Oswald and Ortensia. I'm a HUGE Fan of Oswald. If you don't know who he is, Oswald was Walt Disney's first ever iconic cartoon character, but was later replaced by Mickey Mouse. He later made a comeback in the video games Epic Mickey and Epic Mickey 2. He has made appearances in other media, but only as cameos. I'm disappointed to see that there aren't a lot of people that even acknowledges his existence anymore. I would do ANYTHING to see him in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (even though I'm 14 :P). There aren't a lot of fanfics that focus on Oswald and his wife, Ortensia and no lemon ones to speak of. The few that do though are actually fantastic! If I were to recommend one, it would be 'Parttime Easter Bunny' because it's as close to perfection as I think we'll get. It's that amazing! BUT ENOUGH OF THAT!**_

 _ **This story is taking place during the first Epic Mickey when Ortensia gets her paint back.**_

 _ **ENJOY;)**_

* * *

He felt kinda dizzy

Flying around like that and landing on his face is a little disorienting. But when he looked up, he was overjoyed

It was raining paint which was restoring Wasteland to its former glory. Everything was turning back to the way it was before the horrible Shadow Blot nearly sucked the life out of Wasteland. But it's most foul atrocity is when it stole his soulmate's life.

She sacrificed herself for him. All those days and nights he spent lamenting about how it should have been him. All those days he missed her sweet voice, warmth, and tender comfort.

She was the only thing that could take Oswald's pain away. He was a star, an idol to many. He was loved by everyone. But then, along came Mickey Mouse. He was replaced and sent into a void of nothingness. He hated the mouse ever since.

But she was always there for him. To comfort him, to guide him. And when she was taken away from him, he lost his will to live.

But Mickey then saved Wasteland and returned it to its former glory. But while he did do that, one thing will always be missing.

Ortensia.

He shook all of the thoughts from his head as he saw a streak of pink land near him. When he went to investigate, his soul shattered like it has so many times before.

It was her. Cold and lifeless. Completely stripped of her paint.

He wanted to cry and scream as loud as he could, but he didn't. As he was considering it, paint started to ran down on her statue-like corpse. He watched in awe and disbelief as his lover started moving.

He was beyond overjoyed to see her with her paint again. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

She turned around and saw her lover with teary eyes. In her statue-like slumber, she could hear and think, but she couldn't move. She longed to heal her "hunny bunny" but she couldn't.

They were so ecstatic to see each other again.

She shouted with joy as she leaped into his arms, kissing him all-over his face. They embraced tightly as they're lips met each-other's in a heated kiss. She felt as if the whole world had stopped and it was just him clouding her mind. He felt as though he became alive again. He couldn't believe he had her back in his arms.

When they pulled away, she noticed that her husband had tears rolling down his cheeks. "What's wrong Hunny Bunny?" she smiled. He never thought he would hear that voice again. He broke down in front of her. "Y-you… I-"he kept sobbing. She held him tightly and he cried onto her chest as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I-I missed you so much" he said. "I thought I would never feel again. It hurt so bad see you in that state. I couldn't live without you." He kept sobbing as she kissed his head "Please, never leave me again" he said."

She hugged him tighter "I won't" she said. "I heard your cries and I wanted so badly to heal you, to comfort you, but I never got the chance. I'll never leave you again"

He pulled away and wiped her tears. She looked into his eyes before kissing him again, this time with more passion.

He had her back. She was so happy to finally be back in his arms, to hold him like she used to. He would never let her go again. He finally felt complete

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed. This is my very first fanfiction and criticism would be appreciated. Thanks again, and I'll see you all next time:)**_

 _ **-Thunder**_


End file.
